


Oh Memories, Where'd You Go?

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/F, M/M, Memory Issues, Post-Canon, background ryusen and sawa/misora, misoras a lesbian yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all crashes down on Kazumi like a crescendo.
Relationships: Himuro Gentoku/Sawatari Kazumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Oh Memories, Where'd You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly didnt think id like kazugen as much as i do so uhh, heres this. also v-cinemas? never heard of them, all of them are gay and happy

  
Kazumi's never cared much about politics. They don't tend effect his life on the farm and it usually ends up giving him a headache. But, for some reason he can't really understand himself, he starts watching Prime Minister Himuro's press conferences. He wasn't listening to what the Prime Minister was saying, he was waiting. Waiting to catch a glimpse of-

He let out a sigh of relief when the man finally came on screen. Kazumi was at lunch with his employees but he had pulled up the conference on his phone. He had barely remembered in time but he made it, thank god. The others didn't mind that he was watching it, all too caught up in their own conversations.

The Prime Minister's son had stepped into view and a wave of ease flooded over him. He was okay, he was safe, he was _alive_. His eyes never left the man as he talked to the other politicians around him and into his earpiece. The thought, _told you you'd make a good politician, beardo_ pops into his head and it confuses him even more. Kazumi's never met the man, but he still thinks he's seen his face in person before. Maybe in his nightmares.

"Hey boss, whatcha watching?" Shokichi asks, peering over his shoulder. "A press conference? What are they talking about?" Shuuya and Masaru come over and join them while Kazumi scrambles for an explanation for why he has no idea what they're talking about, he was just making sure a man he's never met before wasn't dead.

"Oh, there's the Prime Minister's son. Dude gives me the creeps," Shuuya says, and Kazumi feels something deep inside him that makes tears prick in his eyes. He clears his throat and tries to shake it off.

"Whatever," he says, turning his phone off and dropping it into his lap. "Politics are depressing." The trio shrugs off their boss's weird behavior and quickly jump back into a conversation about some cute girl Masaru spotted last time they were in town. It's a welcomed distraction. Kazumi know this, understands being with his family and talking about anything and everything. It grounds him.

It only helps so much, until he's alone in bed at night. Until he's faced with nightmares of people he doesn't even know. It's all a blur of fire and tears and screaming until he shoots awake with tears in his eyes. He cries because he doesn't understand but he _misses_ them. They feel like family but his brain can't zone in on any of their faces or names. Idol, genius, beardo, it's all so close but not enough.

He watches the press conference again and tries to breath.

* * *

The next time Kazumi goes into town, he takes a detour by the government building. He doesn't need to, it's more out of the way than his usual path and he feels bad for turning down the boys' invitation to lunch, but he needs this. He doesn't know why but he's worried and even if it's unlikely, maybe if he see the man in person, it'll set his mind straight.

He leans against a light post with his arms crossed, watching people go in and out of the grand building. He tries not to be obvious as he stretches his neck trying to see over a group of people. He waits for fifteen minutes before he starts to feel stupid. But his patience is finally rewarded when he spots the bearded man step out of one of the doors.

Kazumi feels a little breathless. His arm fall to hang limp at his sides as the man steps out more into the courtyard in front of the building. He stops to check his phone quickly before lifting his head up and accidentally making direct eye contact with Kazumi.

They both freeze in their tracks and now Kazumi's certain he can't breath, because he's _there_. He's there and he's looking at Kazumi and he doesn't even seem to notice the tear that falls from his eye. Kazumi takes a step forward but just as he does, some other man in a suit grabs the man's attention, probably asking if he's alright.

He watches the man tentatively touch his face, surprised at his tears. Kazumi's about to continue but then Shuuya's at his side, telling him that they need to get home and Kazumi knows he's probably right. There's still work to do back on the farm, he can't spend all his time staring at a forgotten memory.

As he's walking away, he glances back and meets the man's eyes again, only for a second. He looks more worried this time, like he's scared to lose Kazumi. _This is all so weird_ , he thinks. He thought he was the crazy one for being so stuck on a guy he's never even met, but somehow, it seems to be mutual. He needs answers.

After work, he finally gives in and googles the guy. He'd been holding off to not completely feel like a creep, but it feels pointless now. Himuro Gentoku, age thirty-one, has been working with his dad for two years now. Kazumi feels another swell of pride build up in him. He's got no social media and there's honestly not much about him. Still, it leaves Kazumi feeling curious about what their connection could be.

That night when Kazumi sleeps, he sees Gentoku's face more clearly in his dreams. He still can't piece together what's happening but it's definitely him. His hair is more grown out and untamed, and he's bloody and bruised.

When he wakes up in the middle of the night trembling, Gentoku's horrified expressions stay with him. Kazumi squeezes his hands tightly in his bedsheets as he tries to regulate his breathing. He can't take this anymore. He's going to find out what happened, what these visions are and why Gentoku is in them.

* * *

"I'm going into town again. You guys need anything?" Kazumi asks the boys the next day. He's not going to sit around anymore, he's going to grab Gentoku and make him tell him exactly what the fucks going on. 

"Again? We're were just there, did we forget something?" Masaru asks. The other two nod before Shokichi grins devilishly.

"Did you get a date or something, boss? Is that why you didn't come to lunch with us?" Shuuya and Masaru look at Kazumi with surprise.

"Not yet," Kazumi mumbles dryly and the three workers let out a collective sound of surprise that made Kazumi jump. He didn't mean to say that out loud. That's not exactly what he meant but it was a more believable explanation than the truth.

He leaves with a one track mind and doesn't lose his focus as he walks up to the large building he stood in front of the day before. He strides confidently up to the front desk. "I need to see Himuro Gentoku," Kazumi says and pats himself on the back for how well he's holding himself in such a traditional business place-

"I'm sorry but Himuro Gentoku isn't in today." And just like that, all of his confidence immediately deflates. He feels like a dunce, walking up and demanding to see a guy he's never met. Should he have made an appointment? Shit, this is all so-

"Excuse me?" a voice calls and Kazumi's head shoots right up. And there's Gentoku, still in a suit, standing in front of him with a mix of confusion and surprise on his face. "Today's my day off, I was just dropping some things off."

Kazumi just nods, his words failing him. What was he even going to say? How do you ask someone why you see them in your dreams? "I'm sorry about yesterday," Gentoku starts again. "I just- do I know you?" He's looking at Kazumi likes he's begging him to tell him he's not crazy.

"I... I think so," Kazumi finally answers and Gentoku lets out a shaky breath. Kazumi can't do this here. "Come on, let's go." He starts walking and Gentoku follows without question.

They walk for a little while in silence before Kazumi leans his head near Gentoku. "Someone's following us," he whispers. He's surprised by how subtle Gentoku is at looking behind them.

"Hm, I know her. She's a reporter, she's interviewed me before. I guess this is her idea of a story," he explains and Kazumi scoffs.

"What a headliner, 'Prime Minister's son seen on a date with a random potato farmer'. I don't get people...." Gentoku glances at him, his emotion unreadable, but he doesn't say anything so Kazumi assumes it fine.

They finally stop in front of the door to Nascita. Kazumi is jittery. He's only been there once, when the boys tried to set him up with girl who worked there. He doesn't know why he would take Gentoku there, but it feels silly to think they'd go anywhere else.

"This place..." Gentoku says, eyes clouded over with emotion, "I've never been here but-"

"But it feels familiar somehow?" Kazumi finishes and Gentoku looks at him with bewilderment. "I've been feeling like that a lot lately. Maybe this place is the answer."

Kazumi's shaking gets worse. He's anxious, he wants to get in there and figure out what the hell's happening, but he also has this overwhelming feeling that the world's going to cave in around him. That he'll get answers but they won't be good ones.

His panicked thoughts are interrupted by Gentoku grabbing his hand. Kazumi looks down at their joined hands then up at Gentoku's face. It's filled with determination. They both nod at each other before Kazumi takes a deep breath and pushes open the door.

* * *

Ryuuga and Sento spend a little too much time in Nascita for people who have been completely forgotten by their friend working there. It hurts every time Misora looks at them, like they're just regulars and not people she grew to call her family. But it's also the only place they can truly find comfort. Their apartment is too small and cold and Nascita will always be home. And they're still cheered up by the fact that they can watch Misora be happy with her father.

They're there again, talking over Sento's script, when the door opens and Kazumi and Gentoku walk in holding hands. Ryuuga's immediate instinct is to jump up but Sento grabs him just in time and pulls him back down to their table. "Wait a bit, musclebrain. Let's see how this plays out."

"What the hell? They're _here_ and they're together. They've got to remember something at least, what's the hold up!?" Ryuuga argues but Sento only shushes him. He sighs but complies, intertwining their hands and trying not to make his glances at Kazumi too obvious.

* * *

"Oh, you again," Misora says once she comes up to Kazumi and Gentoku's table. Kazumi feels a little embarrassed because yeah, he did kind of overreact last time he was there. Misora was very cute, but that's not what they were there for. Because now something about Misora feels different, kind of how he felt about Gentoku. Kazumi thinks he's onto something.

"Can we have two coffees please?" Gentoku asks and Misora nods, going back to the bar. Kazumi takes his time looking around the restaurant, trying to get anything from the place. Eventually his eyes land on two guys in the corner of the restaurant, bickering with each other like an old married couple. It's all so familiar, he's so close-

Just then, the door opens again and it's the reporter from before. Everyone looks at her and she doesn't move from her place at the door. It feels like the whole cafe freezes, like everybody's holding their breath, waiting for _something_.

It all crashes down on Kazumi like a crescendo. He stumbles out of his chair, staring wildly at Gentoku. "Beardo..." he whispers, finally putting the puzzle pieces of this life and his last together. "Mii-tan..." He looks at her and she's crying, a shaking hand going to her mouth.

He looks down, trying to slow down his thoughts that are currently going a mile a minute, when there's a screech of a chair moving. "Kazumin...?" Kazumi looks up and Ryuuga is looking at him, like he's asking him please, _please-_

"Ryuuga!" They both run at each other and crash into a tight hug. That seems to spark the room to life, because soon they're all crying and hugging and just saying each other's names. Just reveling in each other's presence, that they're all alive and well again.

"I can't believe you all... you all remember," Sento says, trying to wipe the tears from his face. Ryuuga slaps him lightly on the back.

"I told you they would, genius! Why don't you ever believe me huh?" He can't even sound mad because his smile's too big. Sento tries to swat him back and they scuffle for a bit until they just end up hugging again.

"Hey, we should have another cook out! To celebrate us all being back together," Misora suggests and everyone agrees. Kazumi really applauds Sawa's self control as she lets Misora go so she can go tell her dad she's having some friends over. He's still holding onto Gentoku's arm like he could vanish at any second.

"Hey potato," Gentoku says, snapping him away from his thoughts. "We're both okay now, alright? I mean, I think we both look pretty good for two people who came back from the dead." The others are watching Kazumi, worried that Gentoku crossed some kind of line. But Kazumi just laughs and looses his grip a bit.

"God, only you would say something like that so casually. I'm sure it was really dramatic and cool, right?" Gentoku scrunches in his face is a way that makes Kazumi laugh harder.

The cook out is on the roof of Nascita again. Isurugi Souichi tries to join them but Misora kicks him out, with the promise that she'll get the famous boxer Banjou Ryuuga to autograph something for him. Kazumi watches as she helps Sawa with the meat, she's staring at her like she's her whole world and Kazumi wonders how he could've been so oblivious.

"Are you alright?" Gentoku asks, coming up to his side and nodding in the girls direction.

"Of course I am," he answers immediately. "If she had told me she wasn't into men...."

"You still acted kind of creepy," Gentoku points out and Kazumi slaps him on the chest, but there's no real malice in it.

"You're one to talk, beardo." He looks back at the girls, than over to Ryuuga and Sento. They're talking quietly to each other again, in a way that Kazumi can tell they're probably saying something grossly enduring. "I guess everyone's paired up now."

"Yeah?" Gentoku asks, and he's looking at Kazumi with hope but also doubt. He doesn't think he deserves this, to be alive and with them all. With Kazumi most of all, after everything that he did to him. He knows he forgave him but....

"Of course," Kazumi answers with a smile, and then he's pulling Gentoku down and then, they're kissing. It's not long but it doesn't need to be. It's a reminder that they're there and that Gentoku's forgiven and that it's all okay now.

They pull away just as Sawa announces that the food is ready. They all gather around the grill and get food (Ryuuga gets enough to feed at least two people but there's still plenty). Just as they're all settling in chairs, Gentoku stands up, getting everyone's attention.

He makes sure everyone is looking before ripping open his jacket to reveal a shirt that says "Welcome Back Everyone!". The group groans but in a loving way and Gentoku takes his seat next to Kazumi again. He looks proud of himself

"I wonder how this will all work out," Gentoku says after awhile. "We're all spread out now. I can't expect you to come all the way from your farm to here and with my job-"

"Stop worrying, beardo," Kazumi chastises. "Those are all problems for later. Right now, just don't ruin the moment man." He ruffles Gentoku's hair, just for effect, and that's the end of it.

Kazumi looks up at the stars and thinks about the night before the end of the world. It feels like this night is the conclusion to that one. The happy ending they all deserve, where they all survive. He remembers and he has his family back. Kazumi can certainly be content with that. 


End file.
